A Sweet Finale For NCIS tiva very cute!
by SMacCSINewYorks
Summary: what happens when NCIS is bombed and Tony and Ziva are trapped in an elevator? Yeah!


(Dis: i don't own CBS or NCIS including its characters, just making what i think will be a sweet finale! using the characters of course!)

*Propellers start, a plane takes off from a runway at heart racing speed. There is only two people on board. Their names are concealed, but their faces are shown. They are white and look to be of Christian race. Their heart beats are racing, not knowing the outcome of the flight ahead*

(cut to bull-room at NCIS)

Gibbs is sitting at his desk, drinking his coffee. McGee is typing something at breakneck speed. Tony is talking to McGee as he types.

"Hey, MgGoo" He shouts across the squad room. Gibbs looks up.

"What, Tony I'm trying to finish this" You can obviously tell he is agitated by Tony's presence.

"Where's Ziva? She's late." He picks up the phone and scratches it on his face in confusion.

"I don't know, why don't you call her?" He says in a very agitated tone.

Just as McGee said this there was a *ding* and the elevator doors open and Ziva walks in and looks very mad.

"You's late." Gibbs says getting up from his chair and throwing the empty coffee cup away.

"Yeah, sleeping in on a work day, tsk tsk, bad Ziva!" Tony jokingly makes this remark getting up and walking over to talk to her.

"So, give it to me straight, why were ya late, hmm?"

"Well, if you must know, the people at the front office stopped me and pulled me aside, they didn't tell me why and asked me if i knew about anything that may be going on in Israel involving terrorism, i was honest and told them 'no' but they wouldn't let me go!"

Gibbs was listening in curious as mush as Ziva.

Why would they ask you that? Gibbs asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe they think there is going to be some act of terrorism on the US or somewhere else."

DiNozzo, David! Go take a walk back down and ask why they needed that information. McGee, MTAC, now!

McGee follows Gibbs quickly like a puppy, while Tony and Ziva both head for the elevator.

Tony and Ziva enter the elevator, the doors close and then a loud noise came over the whole building. And then the building shook, Tony and Ziva gave each other nervous glances and even jolt a little from the shock of what ever just happened. (blackout)

2nd Half:

*Please remain calm, exit the building, do not use the elevators, use the stairwells, Please exit the building.*

*The elevators roof he debris hanging from it now and the walls are dented*

"Tony, help me get the door open!" Ziva yelled trying to open both elevator doors.

"Hang on McGee is calling. yeah, we're in the elevator and the doors wont open, yeah i'll tell her McGee" *hangs up. "Dammit!"

"What?" Ziva gave up on opening the door and sat next to Tony on the floor of the elevator.

"McGee and Gibbs and just about 10 other people made it out and others are still trapped including us....you..smell that?"

"Yeah, it smells like smoke and burni-"she didn't finish when they both saw smoke creeping underneath the door.

"I wish McGuiver was here right now, he would get us out." he crossed his arms and put his head back against the wall.

"Mc who?" Ziva was so confused.

"McGuiver. Ya know? The man who no matter what situation that almost killed him, he found a way out? He had a mullet and chicks loved him back in he 80's? He's like the Robert Pattinson of the 80's....OH come on, are you serious you have never heard of him? We need to have a movie night, get you caught up with the times girl!" He smiled and laughed,

"Well, if we ever get out of here than i say we have a date" She laughed. They stared into each others eyes and laughed some more.

"Ow!" Tony rubbed his head in pain. "Hey Ziva, am i bleeding?"

Ziva looked on his head; ran her hand over it and he winced and Ziva pulled her hand away with blood on it.

"Oh my God Tony you're bleeding!"

"Great." Tony said sarcastically. "I don't suppose you have anything to put on it, do ya?" He asked with a cringe of pain.

"No, sorry. But we'll get out of her soon enough and then they will take care of you." She rested her head on Tony's shoulder. He didn't mind and put his head on hers as they sat there in the smoke.

infested elevator.

(outside with Gibbs and McGee)

Gibbs runs over to firefighters with McGee tailing him, trying to keep up.

"HEY! I have agents in there, get your asses in there! And what the hell is going on here!" McGee huffed behind him.

"I'm sorry sir nobody's allowed in yet, i'ts not safe and nobody told you? Some guys totally air bombed this place, so i highly doubt your agents are still alive, it's a miracle you made it out yourself." The firefighter was putting on gear.

"Get your ASS in there now, they are alive i just talked to them!" Gibbs was pissed.

"I'm sorry sir, but until i get order from my superior officer, we aren't allowed back in. Orders are orders."

Gibbs grabbed McGee's arm and pulled him away in private.

"Listen, McGee we are gonna go in and rescue people because these IDIOTS aren't doing anything, do you have any idea where Tony and Ziva could be?" He let go of McGee and looked around waiting for McGee's answer.

"Well, you sent them back downstairs to talk to that lady who stopped Ziva, i mean they just barely got in the elevator when this whole thing went down."

"Lets go then" Gibbs leaded and the snuck past officers and entered the smoking building. (Blackout)

3rd Half:

Gibbs and McGee venture inside, coughing and hacking on the smoke. They run over to the nearest stairwell and Gibbs tries to open the door. It's stuck. Gibbs kicks it down and they continue their search.

(back to the elevator)

*Tony and Ziva are still sitting there when Tony lifts his head off of Ziva's and blurts out this random movie quote.*

"Oh Shit! We got cops, cops, cops, cops! HA HA HA" Ziva picks her head up and looks at him funny.

"What?" She is kinda drowsy.

"You know, Johnny Strong from the Fast and The Furious?" Ziva shakes her head.

"Tony how could you possibly refrain movie lines at a time like this! AND it has nothing to do with the situation!" She pushes her head on the wall behind her now.

"Well, lets see, it could be this SMALL CONCUSSION i have! Or the fact i was trying to lighten the mood, its very hazy in here. . . . "Oh for god sake. . . Get a life, will ya?" In his best Shatner voice.

"Excuse me?!" Ziva thought he was talking about her.

"The great words of Will Shatner. This is why you need to lighten up, i mean you have been *cough* freakin out ever since this started!" Tony turns around so he can meet her strong glare.

"SO? We are seconds away from death and all you can do is site movie quotes and words from the Shakner guy!" She sits in the other corner to meet his glare evenly.

"Shatner, Ziva. It's Shatner. And im not letting this scare me because i think optimistically about these sort of things and wont let it ruin this fabulous Monday morning!"

"I just want to get out of here." She started to choke up at the end,

"Does this have anything to do with Somalia?" He asked

"No, it's just i really don't like all this smoke, okay. I wanna go back home! Is that a problem Agent DiNozzo?" She acted defensibly about Somalia and Tony knew it.

"No, it's not, but when ever i try to bring up Somalia you push it aside like nothing ever happened! Why don't you ever talk about it, you think i'm gonna judge you or something, just tell me!?" He screamed at Ziva and you could tell Ziva was getting madder, but managed to keep her cool. The she let it all out on Tony.

"You really want to know what happened in Somalia?! Saleem and his men beat me senseless! They showed no mercy and almost killed us both! You think i would let that go!?" He almost killed you and McGee! I wasn't trying to hide this i just don't like re-living that memory!" She starts to cry.

"Wow.." That's all Tony can say.

"What?"

"I really haven't seen you cry before. That's all" He stood up and Ziva followed. Grabbed his tie and pulled it tighter as she spoke.

"Is that supposed to mean something? Are you trying to say i have no emotion because of my background? I have emotion, Tony whether you see it or not!" She let go of his tie. Tony giggled a little.

"Prove it" He snapped back.

Ziva grabbed Tony's face and went in for the kiss. It was very passionate, when the doors of the elevator opened and McGee was standing right there.

"Uhhh...Am i missing something here? Uhh..." McGee was so distracted he just lost train of thought.

"Nothing!" The both shouted, each letting go of each other acting like nothing had happened.

"OHHHHH man wow..this is awkward." McGee pointed out.

"You tell anyone and i swear that i will kick you so hard your little McGee's will feel it!" Tony shouted in embarrassment. McGee just laughed and looked at them both.

"Oh man, you have to tell me all about how we can to this!" McGee laughed and then Gibbs came up with a head slap.

"It'll have to be later, we gotta get outta here, now." Gibbs gave Tony the look of death and they all followed him out back down the stairwell and outside to safety. (blackout)

Last Half:

They are all sitting on the curb except for Gibbs. He's standing next to the medic who is checking out Tony's head.

"Now, do you feel light headed? Any nausea? Or pain in any other region."

"Well.. I have had some pain in my-" Ziva elbowed him in the side, knowing he was going to say something dirty.

"Ow! I was gonna say my neck!" He exclaimed, blushing at the medic.

"Sure you were" Ziva said sarcastically.

"Well, Agent DiNozzo i think you are going to be just fine. I have to go check out some other people so get some rest and sleep it off." The medic walked away. Gibbs walked over to Vance and talked about what happened.

"So you gonna explain that kiss?" McGee looked at both of them.

"Well, Ziva thought that i thought she didn't show emotion that much and she got all mad and stuff and it just happened." Tony laughed a little. Abby comes running up and sits between Tony and Ziva all excited that they made it out alive.

"Hi guys! So watcha talkin bout? She grouped hugged them both.

"Ziva kissed Tony." McGee said with a devilish smile.

*GASP* "Wow, and how was it, come on spill everything!" Abby looked at them both turning her head back and forth waiting for someone to speak first.

"It was surprisingly good...but we have kissed before, Abby it was nothing." Tony exclaimed.

"Well maybe it was nothing to you Tony, but what about you Ziva? How was it?" She grabbed Ziva's arm in excitement.

"It was. . .different." She told Abby.

"How so?" Tony butted in.

"Because the last time we kissed it meant nothing, this did...wow i sound like I'm 15. Ziva blushed.

"Aww Ziva that was sweet! Tony did you hear that!. . . McGee lets go see if there are more people that need help." She winked as basically to say "lets go and let them talk ALONE".

"Um, yeah, okay, lets go Abby. Bye guys." McGee and Abby both got up and left.

"You really thought it meant something,huh?" Tony blushed and the coughed.

"Wow, i can't believe this, i guess it did, and. . " Her voice trailed off.

"You still gonna let me see this McGuiver dude?" She asked

"Sure, but first there's one more thing that i have to take care of." They both stood up and brushed off the dirt on their clothes.

"Oh yeah, whats that." Ziva said brushing off her pant legs.

Tony leaned over, picked up Ziva's face and kissed her. Very nice, like the one she had previously given him. Then Gibbs walked up behind Tony and slapped the back of his head.

"Hey!, Get outta here, you heard the doctor, rest DiNozzo, go watch some McGuiver or something." Gibbs kept on walking.

"On it Boss!" Tony replied as Ziva laughed and they both walked off as Tony rubs his head. But then Ziva stopped and froze with a very scared look in her eyes. She started counting people with her finger and Tony got very nervous.

"What?" Tony said stopping right in front of her.

"I have counted everyone from the team....OH NO!" She screamed.

"What!" Tony ran in for the hug.

"I counted everyone except....Ducky!"

(Blackout)


End file.
